One-shot - Deu Ruin
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Um amigo zen, um que nem sabe o porquê de estar ali, melhores amigos, um cara muito lindo. Eu a única normal do grupo, todos reunidos para comemorar o dia dos namorados. Sério, não vai prestar, mas já que viemos vamos ver no que vai dar...


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _#Deu Ruin_**

 ** _Autor: PaulaHalle_**

 ** _Beta: Rose J._**

 ** _Shipper: Bella & Edward_**

 ** _Classificação: +18_**

 ** _Sinops_** Um amigo zen, um que nem sabe o porquê de estar ali, melhores amigos, um cara muito lindo. Eu a única normal do grupo, todos reunidos para comemorar o dia dos namorados. Sério, não vai prestar, mas já que viemos vamos ver no que vai dar...

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

\- Eu quero falar com o meu advogado! – falei desesperada, eu não podia ir pra cadeia, eu ia apanhar, era frágil. Mais ou menos. Ok, não muito, mas eu ia virar mulher de alguém, sabia disso.

\- A culpa é toda do Jasper. – resmungou Alice, que eu nem sabia o porquê de estar ali, acho que era porque ela tinha uma quedinha por Jasper, embora ela negasse veemente, acho que era porque ele tinha aquela parada meio zen estranha, honestamente, nem eu admitiria que tivesse uma queda por ele.

\- Eu não deveria estar aqui. – lamuriou Edward, aquela lindeza que era meu encontro, apesar da noite mais louca que tive, valeu à pena, pois dei _uns pegas_ naquela delícia.

Dei um _hi-five_ mentalmente em mim mesma por aquilo.

\- Eu tenho direito a uma ligação. – se desesperou Jasper e assim como eu, ele não podia ser preso, ele com certeza vai ser mulher de alguém na prisão.

\- Eu saí bem na foto, quando me prenderam? – já saiu perguntando Rosie, ela era a minha melhor amiga, mas naquele momento tive vergonha de admitir aquilo.

\- Eu quero 2 milkshakes de chocolate e um hambúrguer com fritas. Vocês vão querer o quê? – todos olhamos para Emmett.

Ninguém sabia em que mundo ele estava agora.

\- QUIETOS! – o Chefe de Polícia gritou e todos nos calamos. – Eu estou tentando entender o que vocês fazem no meu gabinete a essa hora da madrugada, mas não consigo compreender.

\- Posso falar? – ergui a mão timidamente, ele bufou e me olhou.

\- Diga Senhorita?

\- A culpa é toda de Edward Cullen. – Edward que estava ao meu lado me olhou horrorizado.

\- Minha?

\- Sim. Toda sua! Se eu não tivesse te beijado, aquela louca não teria me atacado e nunca teríamos sido expulsos.

\- Então a culpa é minha que você é uma beijoqueira?

\- Eu não sou beijoqueira, o Senhor queria aquele beijo, moço.

\- Eu... – estreitei os olhos e ele se calou. Sim ele queria.

\- Senhorita? – o Chefe de Polícia chamou a minha atenção. – Pode continuar...

\- Ah sim, desculpe.

Respeitei fundo e me preparei para relatar os fatos, de como o meu dia dos namorados foi arruinado. E eu falava sério, era tudo culpa do Edward Cullen. Era do Jasper também, contudo mais do Edward Cullen... Por que ele tinha que ser tão irresistível?

 **...**

 _Então tudo começou lá pelas duas, durante a minha aula de arte. Bem, minha e de Jasper. Ele se senta ao meu lado, com seus óculos de lente coloridas e roupa meio bizarra, mas que de um modo estranho fica muito bem nele. Ele sentou ao meu lado como sempre e me contou da sua última visita ao seu guia místico._

 _\- Ele me disse Bella, que eu teria que fazer aquilo._

 _\- Como o seu guia sabia sobre mim afinal de contas?_

 _\- Eu contei pra ele, ué._

 _\- Que seja! Não acho que seja uma boa idéia._

 _\- É uma ótima idéia. Você e Edward são destinados a ser. Está nas estrelas._

 _\- E seu guia místico te disse isso? – ele assentiu enfaticamente e bufei. – Jasper pare de viajar, Edward e eu não temos nada a ver._

 _\- Vocês têm tudo a ver._

 _Honestamente, eu nem sabia como esse cara era, tipo, Jasper era legal e tudo mais, mas eu não poderia sair com um cara como ele. Tipo, não ia rolar._

 _\- Olha Jasper adoro essa sua parada zen, mas isso não é pra mim._

 _\- Ah, mas Edward não é zen, ele é bem estressadinho, na verdade._

 _Opa que agora a coisa mudou de figura._

 _\- Então como é esse Edward? – finalmente a minha curiosidade me venceu, Jasper pareceu pensar seriamente antes de responde e isso começou a me preocupar._

 _\- Espiritualmente, ele é lindo._

 _Já vi que deveria ser um tribufu._

 _\- Ah, entendi... – murmurei já pensando em uma desculpa._

 _Eu sei que eu estava solteira. Mas não tão desesperada pra passar o dia dos namorados com algum ser zen bizarro._

 _\- Então Jasper… - comecei já preparando aquela desculpa, mas ele me interrompeu._

 _\- Nem tente. Meu guia místico me avisou que você tentaria resistir. Mas nos 3 sabemos. Você não tem namorado e nem compromisso nesse dia._

 _Bufei._

 _Guia místico idiota._

 _Se não bastasse a minha mãe se metendo na minha vida amorosa, agora eu tinha Jasper e o líder espiritual dele._

 _Era demais pra a minha cabeça._

 _\- Ok eu vou nesse encontro…_

 **...**

\- Espera. Você achava que eu era um tribufu? – Edward me interrompeu parecendo seriamente ofendido.

Também, o homem era um Deus. Olhos verdes, mandíbula sexy, boca sexy, cabelo sexy, corpo sexy… quantas vezes eu posso usar a palavra sexy sem parecer uma pervertida?

\- Ele disse que você era espiritualmente lindo.

\- Ela tem razão rapaz nem eu iria. – ergui a mão em direção ao Policial e nós demos um toque de mão.

Esse era dos meus.

Vamos voltar a história...

 **...**

 _Enfim, depois da aula ao chegar ao dormitório, eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa normal faria, pedi ajuda a minha colega de quarto Rosalie._

 _\- E eu só tenho que ir junto?_

 _\- Sim. E se ele for muito estranho você inventa uma emergência._

 _\- Por que você não inventa?_

 _\- Não posso, o guia místico de Jasper tá de olho em mim._

 _Ela me encarou como se eu fosse louca._

 _\- O que diabos é um guia místico?_

 _\- Não faço à menor idéia. Mas o importante é que você tem que ir._

 _\- Posso levar Emmett?_

 _\- Claro, por que não?_

 _Podíamos acabar dando uma festa, vai saber._

 _Depois de tudo combinado, Rosie chamar Emmett e claro, ele chamar Alice. Que de acordo com ele era sua colega de classe, e que aparentemente ao saber que Jasper ia, se ofereceu para ir também. Ah, e ela pediu pra deixar bem claro que não era por causa de Jasper que iria. Entretanto só pra ter certeza, Jasper ia né? Palavras dela, não minhas. Pelo menos foi o que Emmett disse._

 _Enfim, com o meu grupo doido no esquema estava mais tranqüila pra ir ao bar que Jasper combinou._

 _Seria o pior dia dos namorados da vida._

 _[...]_

 _Arrumei-me, mas não demais. Sabe, uma saia básica, uma blusinha bem básica também, e maquiagem super básica…_

 **...**

\- Espera Você se arrumou sozinha? – dessa vez quem me interrompeu foi Alice a amiga de Emmett que não era afim de Jasper.

\- Claro que fui eu. – que pergunta de doido.

Eu parecia uma criança, por acaso, pra precisar de ajuda pra me arrumar?

\- É que você estava muito bem. Arrasou.

\- Obrigada. – Joguei os cabelos pra trás me sentindo com o elogio.

Eu sabia que estava bem e que tinha bom gosto, mas era bom ouvir, às vezes.

\- Onde você comprou a sua saia?

\- Ah, sabe aquela loja…

\- Meninas, por favor… - pediu o Policial e nós calamos.

\- Desculpa.

Foco na história Isabella.

 **...**

 _Então depois de pronta, esperei a turma chegar. Enquanto isso, troquei mensagens com o meu crush._

 _Um cara muito legal que conheci na internet, na verdade foi através do grupo de estudos online. No começo conversávamos basicamente sobre os trabalhos do nosso Curso de Economia, até que um dia quando estávamos só nós dois online, acabamos falando a mais do que deveríamos e ficamos amigos._

 _Flertes, brincadeiras, mas nenhum de nós tinha coragem de se encontrar pessoalmente, sabe né, acabar com a mágia._

 _ **Então o que vai fazer no dia dos namorados? 20:24 PM**_

 _ **Sair. Arranjaram-me um encontro às escuras. :( 20:25 PM**_

 _ **Que bizarro pra mim também. O.o 20:25 PM**_

 _ **Kkkk. Que doideira. Qual foi a descrição que deram do seu encontro? 20:27 PM**_

 _ **Espiritualmente bonito u.u 20:27 PM**_

 _ **Kkkk melhor descrição. A minha transcendentemente bela :p 20:28 PM**_

 _ **Oh, essa palavra existe? 20:28PM**_

 _ **Acho que o meu amigo inventou kkkkk 20:29 PM**_

 _ **Também acho -' 20:29 PM**_

 _ **Kkkkkk 20:29 PM**_

 _ **Que tal dar um pé na bunda do cara espiritualmente bonito e sair comigo? 20:30 PM**_

 _ **Não me tente, mas não quero que você perca a chance de sair com a sua garota transcendentemente bela. ;) 20:30 PM**_

 _ **Você não presta. :x 20:30 PM**_

 **...**

\- Espera. – Edward me interrompeu e o olhei brava.

\- O que é agora?

\- Você é Izzi2005supersexy?

\- Como sabe o meu apelido online?

\- Eu sou o Eddyvader2010.

\- Não brinca. Sério?

\- Sério.

Ai meu Deus. Quais as chances de eu encontrar o meu crush nesse lugar? Nessa situação.

Sem contar que a gente já até se beijou. E foi bom pra porra.

\- Eu disse que era destino. – murmurou Jasper todo zen e contive a vontade de lhe dar um tapa.

Felizmente, Edward e eu estávamos tão conectados que ele deu um tapa na nuca de Jasper.

\- Hey!

\- A próxima vez que falar em líder místico e destinos entrelaçados, perto de mim ou dela eu vou jogar água na sua coleção dos Beatles.

Ele ofegou.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério?

\- Quer aposta?

\- Mas estamos na Delegacia.

\- E?

\- Não pode me ameaçar na Delegacia.

\- Tenta a sorte então.

\- Seu Policial... Quero fazer uma denúncia adiantada.

\- Você não pode.

Jasper ofegou ao ser ignorado.

\- Isso é um abuso de poder.

\- Quieto hippie. Querida, continue a história.

\- Ah é. Ok...

 **...**

 _Então. Depois de conversar com o crush que agora sabia ser Edward, o povo chegou e fomos para o bar._

 _Que não era muito um bar, tava mais para o point da galera da Faculdade, né? Ao chegarmos vi Jasper já em uma mesa._

 _Ele acenou pra mim todo animado, mas ele estava só. Ao chegar a mesa, a minha galera o cumprimentou, sentei-me ao seu lado já procurando o meu encontro._

 _\- Então, cadê o meu cara espiritualmente lindo?_

 _\- Ele foi ao banheiro. Mas quem é essa galera?_

 _\- Uh, meus amigos._

 _\- Você sempre leva os amigos pros encontros?_

 _\- Às vezes. Mas o que tem de mais? Você tá aqui._

 _\- Sim. Mas assim que vocês se encontrassem eu ia embora. Afinal é dia dos namorados e eu tenho mais o que fazer._

 _Fala sério! Não creio nisso._

 _\- Você tem um encontro? – falei já querendo bater nesse idiota zen._

 _\- É claro. E ela é benevolentemente doce._

 _Jesus..._

 _\- Sério isso?_

 _\- Sim, por quê? É dia dos namorados, seus amigos não têm mais o que fazer?_

 _Boa pergunta._

 _Emmett meio que tinha estragado o dia dos namorados. Não porque ele se esqueceu, mas porque ele confundiu os dias._

 _Ele alugou hotel, ingressos pra show e reservou restaurante, tudo super romântico, o único problema é que foi tudo para o dia seguinte. Ele nem estranhou que estava tudo mais barato, só ficou feliz que estava._

 _Já Alice, eu não fazia a menor idéia do por que estava ali._

 _\- Então é melhor nem comentar. Enfim manda uma mensagem pra benevolentemente doce, porque você vai ficar bem aqui com a gente._

 _Ele gemeu._

 _\- Bem que o meu líder místico me avisou sobre você e suas tramóias para fugir do seu destino._

 _Mas que diacho esse homem conversava com esse tal guia espiritual, líder místico ou o que fosse?_

 _\- Que seja. Você vai ficar aqui com a gente._

 _Ele bufou e saiu da mesa já agarrando o celular._

 _Rolei os olhos._

 _Passou alguns minutos e um cara muito lindo começou a vir em nossa direção. Tipo muito lindo…_

 **...**

\- Ela está falando de mim. Não é? – falou Edward todo sorridente e mais uma vez interrompendo a história.

Sorri assentindo, ele era tão fofo.

\- Eu percebi rapaz. Agora fica quietinho. – o Policial pediu e se voltou pra mim.

Sorri e voltei à história.

 **...**

 _Enfim. O cara muito lindo, que era Edward, só confirmei pra deixar claro que eu o achava muito lindo._

 _Continuando, ele se aproximou de nós, parecendo procurar alguém, mas como eu não sabia como ele era, nem ele sabia como eu era e Jasper não estava na mesa, Edward se afastou indo pra outra mesa bem ao lado da nossa._

 _Mal ele sentou, uma ruiva tipo, ow, se sentou com ele. Suspirei. Claro que um cara lindo assim teria namorada._

 _Passou mais alguns minutos e estávamos decidindo o que beber, nada do meu encontro aparecer, talvez ele tenha caído dentro da privada e não viesse nunca._

 _Não tava me importando muito mesmo._

 _Ouvi um grunhido seguindo de um gritinho irritado, percebi que era da mesa ao lado. Olhei de esguelha só pra ver a moça saindo irritada e o rapaz suspirando enquanto pegava o celular e mandava mensagens furiosamente._

 _Hmm parece que a ruiva não a namorada dele, afinal._

 _Já tava pensando seriamente em mandar meu encontro ir pastar e tentar uma chance com o bonitão ao lado._

 _Jasper finalmente voltou. E quando olhou para a nossa mesa pareceu confuso._

 _\- Edward o que faz aí?_

 _Percebi que ele falava com o cara atrás de mim. O bonitão._

 _\- Eu? Uh, sentado?_

 _\- Isso eu vi. Mas por que aí? – ele coçou a nuca, meio confuso._

 _\- Então, quando voltei você tinha ido e esse pessoal estava na nossa mesa._

 _\- Ah, eles são o seu encontro. – o vi fazer uma careta._

 _\- Cara, você me convidou pra uma orgia? – ele meio sussurrou meio guinchou parecendo seriamente horrorizado._

 _E eu tive que segurar a risada._

 _Jasper ofegou._

 _\- Claro que não. Ela é o seu encontro. – ele apontou pra mim e sorri acenando._

 _\- Sinto muito pela orgia, mas não vai rolar bonitão. – ele engasgou com a risada e veio se sentar ao meu lado._

 _\- Sem problemas. Eu não gosto de compartilhar mesmo._

 _Soltei uma risadinha besta de menininha apaixonada, mas foi difícil segurar. Era o que eu era naquele momento._

 _Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Não ia ser bom pra minha sanidade._

 _Nenhum pouco._

 _Ouvi um pigarro e isso me fez parar de encarar Edward. Ao olhar para frente vi que nossos amigos nos olhavam com sorrisos idiotas._

 _\- Ah, Edward esses são os meus amigos, Rosalie e Emmett, ah e Alice._

 _Eu não sabia se podia classificá-la como amiga, afinal ela era conhecida de Emmett, e eu nem sabia o porquê de ela estar ali mesmo._

 _Eles se cumprimentaram enquanto me levantava._

 _\- Então, Edward, vamos comigo pegar algumas bebidas? – Rapidamente ele estava de pé._

 _\- Claro. Vamos._

 _Nem perguntei o que alguém mais queria, só segurei a mão de Edward e o puxei para longe do povo._

 _Naquele momento eu não fazia idéia que ele era o meu crush, Ainda assim, me senti atraída por ele de um jeito estranho e tudo o que eu podia pensar era em estar sozinha com ele._

 _Então, ao invés de levá-lo até o bar eu o puxei foi para um canto escuro._

 _\- Hmmm Bella… - ele começou, mas neguei._

 _\- Você não me quer? – sussurrei já o empurrando contra a parede enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés até os meus lábios estarem quase colados com os dele._

 _Edward grunhiu enquanto apertava o meu corpo contra o dele._

 _\- Quero muito... – sussurrou antes de me beijar._

 _E que beijo... Ele dominou a minha boca me deixando completamente a mercê da boca e língua dele, eu já estava de pernas bambas, e isso só com beijos, imagina com o resto._

 _Quando respirar se fez necessário, ele afastou a boca da minha enquanto nos encarávamos ofegantes._

 _Antes que eu processasse ou me recuperasse do beijo, ele nos virou me deixando virada para a parede me deixando presa entre o seu corpo e a parede, sabe, bem presa e podia sentir cada contorno do corpo másculo dele._

 _Ele se inclinou em minha direção e esperei outro beijo, mas sua boca foi para meu pescoço, que ele beijou e lambeu me deixando muito excitada e cada vez mais e mais pronta pra fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse._

 _Gemi o seu nome agarrando os seus ombros enquanto me contorcia contra ele, querendo… precisando de mais._

 _Senti a sua mão entrando por minhas pernas se infiltrando em minha saia, ela ia subindo e subindo…_

 **...**

Parei de falar e percebi que estava ficando excitada e que todo mundo estava inclinado em minha direção.

Tipo, até o Policial.

Tossi me ajeitando na cadeira.

\- E foi só isso. Ficamos só nos beijos. – Me apressei em dizer corando terrivelmente, quase tornei a minha história pra maiores de 18, fui presa por atentado ao pudor no processo.

\- Sim, só beijos. – murmurou apressadamente Edward e vi que ele estava um pouco vermelho também.

Tão fofo.

\- Vou fingir que acredito.

\- É o destino.

\- Essa é minha amiga.

\- Por que o meu pedido tá demorando tanto?

Rolei os olhos e olhei para o Policial. Que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Tossi um pouco e resolvi continuar.

 **...**

 _Então, como disse, só rolou beijos ai resolvemos voltar e como a galera toda já estava ali, decidimos ficar com eles e beber mesmo. Já estava uma bagunça esse dia dos namorados e era assim que ele iria continuar._

 _Depois disso, a noite correu tranqüila, bebemos, rimos e brincamos, até que estava bem divertido. Não era a noite do dia dos namorados que tinha em mente, mas antes eu só ia ficar em casa comento pipoca, então até que estava indo tudo bem._

 _Em algum momento, eu acabei indo pro colo de Edward e uma coisa levou a outra e estávamos trocando beijos, beijos muito quentes que estavam me fazendo realmente transformar a minha história em uma pra maior de 18, quando fui empurrada e caí no chão._

 _Edward olhava chocado entre mim e meu atacante que era a ruiva de mais cedo._

 _\- Você tem namorada? – guinchei e ele se apressou em negar._

 _\- Não, não… porra, qual o seu problema Tânia?_

 _\- Por que tá com essa coisinha aí?_

 _\- Tânia, já te disse pra ir embora, caramba._

 _Edward correu a me ajudar e o olhei irritada._

 _\- Ela é minha ex. Desculpa, Bella, eu… - antes que ele falasse algo mais ele foi empurrado e a louca da ex veio pra cima de mim._

 _Aí já viu, né? Foi puxão de cabelo, tapa, unhada, soco – sim, eu tenho um bom gancho de direita._

 _Sem contar que a nossa briga por algum motivo desencadeou um monte de brigas aleatórias e o bar virou um pandemônio, eu também acho que eu vi Emmett dançando em cima da mesa enquanto tirava as roupas. Parecia também que Rosie estava chacoalhando notas de dinheiro pra ele. Meus amigos me preocupavam, às vezes. Não são normais._

 _Já estava no chão dando tapa na infeliz quando fui tirada de cima dela, já ia xingar quando vi que era Edward._

 _\- Oi Edward, super divertido esse encontro. – Ele riu._

 _\- Eu sei como fazer uma garota ter um bom tempo._

 _\- Com certeza sabe._

 _\- Sua vadia… - a doida da ex veio pra cima de mim de novo, quando um cara grandão veio correndo em nossa direção e agarrou a ruiva a jogando sobre o ombro._

 _\- A Polícia tá chegando. – ele berrou e saiu correndo com a ruiva que saiu me xingando._

 _Olhei para Edward e ele sorriu sem graça._

 _\- Esse foi um dos motivos pra gente terminar._

 _Comecei a rir e ele comigo, mas antes que falasse mais algo, nossos amigos vieram até a gente gritando que a Polícia tava lá._

 **...**

\- E no meio da correria nos fomos presos. – terminei a história é o Policial suspirou.

\- Entendo. Como é dia dos namorados, eu vou liberar vocês.

\- Sério?

Eu acho que ele só queria se livrar da gente e como eu só queria ir embora, nem questionei muito, só segui o fluxo.

\- Sim. Se vocês tirarem esse louco de perto de mim. – ele apontou para Emmett e sorri.

Eu não disse.

\- É pra já.

Despedimo-nos do Policial e já na rua nos entreolhamos.

\- Caras o serviço daqui é péssimo, vamos pra outra lanchonete. – resmungou Emmett e olhei para Rosie

\- É a nossa deixa. Vamos pra casa.

\- Mas eu tô com fome. – ele gritou enquanto ela o arrastava para um táxi.

Rolei os olhos e dessa vez olhei para Jasper, ele me olhou de volta com cara de paisagem por dois minutos até perceber que eu queria que ele fosse embora também.

\- Ah, eu tenho que ir também.

\- Mas já? – Alice parecia meio desesperada e bufei.

Eu merecia mesmo

\- Jasper você não acha que Alice é… - que palavra usar…

\- Serenamente delicada. – Edward completou e fiquei mais apaixonada por ele nesse momento.

Jasper olhou bem pra ela é assentiu.

\- Tem razão. Você é serenamente delicada.

\- Eu sou? – ela estava era confusa.

Fui até ela a empurrando para Jasper.

\- Sim você é. Aproveita e vai meditar com Jasper.

\- Você também gosta de meditar? – ela olhou de mim para Edward, de volta para Jasper e sorriu.

\- Claro, por que não?

\- Isso é ótimo. Sabe, você devia conhecer meu guia místico…

Senti-me mal por ela enquanto os via se afastavam, até ver Edward sorrindo pra mim e me esqueci completamente deles.

Eles ficariam bem.

Então, já só nós dois...

\- Sua casa ou a minha? – ele perguntou com um sorriso bonito e dei de ombros.

\- Qual fica mais perto?

[...]

Assim que entramos na sua casa trocando beijos, ele me levou para algum lugar que nem sei onde era, porque pra ver onde era, eu teria que parar de beijá-lo e não ia rolar agora.

Senti-o me empurrando para algum lugar e me agarrei nele, com medo, senti a sua risada contra a minha boca.

Minhas costas bateram em algo macio, que supus ser o colchão. Satisfeita voltei a beijar a sua boca linda, sexy e sorridente.

Entre beijos e toques nossas roupas foram saindo e ao sentir as suas mãos em meus seios, levei as minhas a sua bunda, dando um bom apertão.

Ele gemeu e se afastou de mim para pegar um preservativo.

\- Pronta?

\- Mais que pronta, vem me fuder!

Grunhindo, ele rapidamente colocou a camisinha e voltou para a cama, me deu um longo beijo e em seguida me virou na cama, fiquei de quatro empinando a bunda e ele a agarrou enquanto se empurrava lentamente para dentro de mim.

\- Ah... tão bom.

\- Porra, sim.

Assim que ele estava todo dentro de mim, ele passou a me fuder com vontade.

Gritei enquanto agarrava os lençóis, cada investida sua, fazendo todo o meu corpo queimar.

\- Sim, mais forte.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim parecendo ir mais fundo, enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, ele me beijou e mordiscou a minha pele.

Arfei empurrando o meu corpo de encontro ao dele, indo de encontro a suas investidas.

Edward levou uma mão ao meu seio, beliscando o mamilo, isso pareceu levar direto a minha buceta e uma onda de prazer se seguiu.

\- Foda, sua boceta é tão boa.

\- Mais forte.

\- Mais amor?

\- Mais... – gritei e ele me deu mais.

Deu-me tudo.

Me fudendo com vontade.

Seu pau devastou a minha buceta, batendo exatamente onde eu mais precisava, levei a minha mão entre nós, tocando o meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que raspava os dedos por seu pau, isso nos fez gemer e vir ao mesmo tempo.

Suas investidas ficaram mais frenéticas, assim como os meus toques em meu clitóris, quando ele bateu em um ponto perfeito, eu gritei gozando forte, ele me acompanhou vindo com força.

Caí na cama com ele sobre mim.

Ambos respirando com força. Senti beijos em minhas costas e sorri fracamente.

\- Isso foi bom.

\- Muito bom.

Ele nos virou na cama e me abraçou, ri beijando o seu peito.

\- Então, de novo?

\- Deixa eu me recuperar, mulher. – sorri me aconchegando mais nele.

\- Então eu vou dormir um pouco. – ele começou a dar beijos em todo o meu rosto.

\- Não durma, fale comigo.

\- Sobre o quê? – falei entre risos e ele sorriu.

\- Sobre tudo.

\- Tudo?

\- Sim, tudo.

Sorri feliz, como ele era meu crush, já sabíamos quase tudo um do outro, mas agora tínhamos mais e ainda tínhamos muito mais para saber.

E foi assim que passamos a noite, descobrindo tudo um do outro. De corpo e alma.

[...]

Ao acordar de manhã, olhei para o lado sorrindo como uma idiota e completamente feliz por ainda estar na cama dele, não fazia idéia de onde ele estivesse, mas sabia que ele voltaria em breve e eu me daria bem mais um pouco.

Senti o meu celular vibrar e sorri ao ver que tinha mensagem online.

E se eu sorria antes, agora eu estava brilhando ao ver que era dele.

 _Então, eu estou namorando agora \o/10:40 AM_

 _Sério? E quando isso aconteceu? 10:45AM_

 _No meu encontro às escuras. 10:45 AM_

 _Então, foi bom? 10:46 AM_

 _Muito :D E o seu? 10:46 AM_

 _Foi bom também. E acho que tô namorando, também ;) 10:47 AM_

 _Ah, então se deu bem no encontro às escuras, hein? 10:47 AM_

 _Muito :p. E você? 10:47 AM_

 _Tô completamente apaixonado. 10:48 AM_

 _Rsrsrs te entendo... e como é essa sua garota? 10:48 AM_

 _Diria que ela é_ _transcendentemente_ _bela :p 10:48 AM_

 _Kkkk Que coincidência, o meu namorado é espiritualmente lindo. 10:49 AM_

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**_

 _ **Edsa é minha one da semana do dia dos namorados \0/**_

 _ **Pra quem tá meio perdido**_

 _ **Sempre que tem uma data especial eu e outras autoras, fazemos uma maratona de fic la no meu grupo do face. Então como nem todo mundo tem face às ones são postadas aqui no site também. Procurem assim no Google - seeusouperva fanfiction - que vI aparecer o perfil das fic ok.**_

 _ **Agora vão ler a minha e em seguida vão ler a das outras pervas**_

 _ **Agora Me vou e espero que gostem da one**_

 _ **Dessa Eu gostei muito**_


End file.
